A Cold, Cookies and the Host Club
by musicalexpert
Summary: Kyouya has a cold. To make him feel better, Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi make him cookies! Good idea, right?


**Message from authoress Hello all! This is my first attempt an Ouran fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. XD**

**Couples ****HaruhixTamaki, ****KaoruxHikaru and ****A little bit of TamakixKyouya**

**Kyouya: and I think there is a hit of me liking Haruhi. Lots of coupling here. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Tamaki: It is very unfortunate for our dear authoress that she does not own the Host Club.  
****Kaoru: Yeah, she would LOVE to own us.  
****Hikaru: Well, just us twin.  
****Hunny: HAY!  
****Hikaru: Ok, Hunny, too.  
****Hunny: YAY!  
****Kaoru: And Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya.  
****Tamaki: WHAT?! WHO IS THIS FANFIC MOSTLY ABOUT? ME! I'M HER FAVORITE!  
****Kyouya: ANYWAYS, she does not own this in anyway shape of form and she loves me most.  
****Tamaki: Nuh-uh? Right, Lissy?  
****Me: Um… on with the story!  
****Everyone: Enjoy and leave a comment!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A Cold, Cookies and the Host Club**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was a Saturday afternoon which means no school and no clubs to go to… that is a bad thing if you are Tamaki. It was noon when the handsome blonde host decided to call his best friend, Kyouya. Kyouya seemed to be a bit off yesterday, which is a sign of the end of the world and not just for Tamaki.

"MOM," yelled Tamaki when Kyouya finally answered. "How are you?"

There was silence, then two coughs and a moan.

"Mom?" Tamaki asked, a faint trace of worry lacing his tone. "Kyouya, are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here, Tamaki," Kyouya finally managed out after a while. He didn't sound good.

"MOM, OH MY GOSH YOUR DYING!!"

"No, I have a cold. I'll be fine la-"

"Don't worry, mom! Daddy's coming to save you! I'm going to call the rest of the Host Club and we will be there soon."

Tamaki could see not better cause to get the Host Club together than to save a fellow member. He brushed off Kyouya's "You don't have to do that" and quickly ended the conversation between the 'parents' of the Host Club. A lot had to be done. First, he called Haruhi who was looking forward to a day of studying… oh well. You can't get much done when Tamaki considers you one of his best friends or daughter in this case. Next was Hunny, who strangely did not answer, so Tamaki left an urgent message and moved on to the twins. All were on there way, from what Tamaki knew at least. When Tamaki arrived at Kyouya's house, he was pleased to see Haruhi and the twins there waiting for him. "Hello, everyone," he greeted. "Did you get here safely, daughter? I must have been far from the commoner side of town."

Before she could answer Hikaru butted in "Of course she came here safe, Tono!"

"Because we picked her up," the other twin chimed.

"We knew you wouldn't!" they mused in unison.

Tamaki lost all color in his beautiful face. Silence… then…"HARUHI, I'M SO SORRY, MY DAUGHTER!! PLEASE FORGIVE DADDY!!" He grabbed onto her and gave her a big hug while weeping.

"Tamaki-sempai, please let go of me."

He did as he was told… he would do anything she says. Whipped is another word for it.

"Well, what are we waiting out hear for? Lets go in." stated Hikaru.

"Yes, let's see how mother is doing," added Kaoru.

"But what about Hunny and Mori? We should wait for them," suggested Tamaki.

Silence.

"Do you listen to anyone besides yourself, Tono?" stated an astonished Hikaru.

"Yeah, he has been bragging about going to the Chocolate Factory," said Kaoru agreeing with his brother.

"In New York."

"And he wont come back because Kyouya's sick."

"He would only do that for Mori!"

"If you missed that sempai, you really do need to pay more attention," chimed in Haruhi.

Such harsh words to their king. Tamaki put his head down and walked towards the house with the other's following.

It seemed like forever to get to Kyouya's room in Haruhi's opinion. "Rich bastards" was all she could get out on the subject. Once they finally reached Kyouya's room, they found him in bed with lots of juice and tissues around him. He was paler than normal, but still had his glasses on waiting for them.

"MOMMY," Tamaki said on the spot. He jumped on the bed and rubbed his face against Kyouya's. Kyouya was not please by this. Misery spread though him. "How are you, mom?

"Worse now that you're here," he replied. Anyone else would have been upset about this, but it flew right over Tamaki's head. "It seems that you brought the rest of the club with you."

"Except Hunny and Mori," sang Hikaru.

"Well, they are in the United States. He was telling everyone. How could someone not miss that?" said Kyouya smartly.

"Tamaki didn't know," added the other twin.

"Tamaki is the definition of an idiot. I'm not surprised," replied Kyouya.

Tamaki grew pale again. It seemed like everyone was out to get him. "Do you hate me mom?" asked Tamaki.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki. It was one of those moments where Tamaki has the mostbigeyes and a pitiful look.

"Of course, I don't hate you. … You didn't need that look, either."

That was a bad thing to say when your sick.

"MOMMY LOVES ME!!" yelled Tamaki. In his great fit of happiness, Tamaki started jumping on his bed yelling it over and over again. Nothing could stop him and poor (not money wise) sickly Kyouya was bouncing up and down. Haruhi and the twins were trying to stop him, but they failed. Finally, Kyouya pulled on the blankets right as Tamaki landed on the bed, making him fly off the bed and land on top of Haruhi and the twins. Tamaki stood up and started laughing. Haruhi and the twins laid there in pain. Hikaru managed to stand up and helped his brother up. Haruhi, who had a direct hit from Tamaki, was just laying there with a dazed look on her face. The twin forced her up and poured a little water on her.

"Kyouya! That was so much fun!" stated Tamaki happily.

"I think you almost killed our daughter though," replied Kyouya as he was looking at Haruhi. "Or made her hate you for a very long time."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi who was shooting him death glares. They were not as bad as some of the ones he received in the past so he knew he was ok.

"I am really regretting coming here," she murmured to herself even though everyone could hear her.

"Well, you didn't have to come. Besides I would have preferred a _peaceful _day alone. Why did you guys come?"

"We were concerned," said Haruhi which made Kyouya smile. The smile came very alarming to Haruhi. Kyouya never had a genuine smile like that healthy. If Kyouya was smiling after a comment like that, then he really is sick.

Tamaki slowly crawled back on the bed with Kyouya. He put his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

"How are you?" asked Hikaru.

"Anything we can do to help?" added Kaoru.

The expected answer was "Get him off of me" or "Leave me alone" but he just shrugged. The twins were upset by this on two accounts. One; Kyouya was REALLY sick. Two: they wanted to pull Tamaki off the bed and drag him out the door. How sad for them.

At this point Tamaki had a brilliant idea! "Lets make mom cookies!"

"You mean _we _make them?" questioned Kaoru.

A nod.

"Like commoners?" added the other.

Another nod.

"Hmmm… Ok, we're in."

"Haruhi can lead this epic mission of becoming more common-like!" said Tamaki raising off of Kyouya's bed.

Haruhi didn't like that very much, but agreed to help them anyway. If she wasn't there, they would probably end up destroying the house. "What kind is your favorite?" she asked.

"Hmm, probably the ones with the Hershey Kisses in them."

"Those are MY favorite too!" yelled Tamaki. The only reason he liked them was because he was reminded of kissing. "Come on Haruhi! Time to begin the adventure." He grabbed her arm and began pulling her out of the room.

"I can't wait to taste them," coughed Kyouya. Tamaki stopped so suddenly that Haruhi fell down. He finally realized how sick he was. Kyouya was in mortal danger. He turned his head to look at him. Kyouya had a honest smile on his face. Tamaki would have liked a picture of it if he wasn't so horrified. "You should make lots, too!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all yelled and ran out of the room. Kyouya laughed and then did something very sneaky, indeed.

The four seemingly healthy hosts were running down a hallway when they finally stopped. They all exchanged worried glances then set out to find the kitchen. It turned out that there were seven kitchens at Kyouya's house-Haruhi was not very happy about this. They went into the kitchen that was solely meant for desserts and began to work.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked around feeling out of place. They looked like a poor man in a rich restaurant-very uncomfortable in the environment.

"So, what do we do first?" wondered Tamaki.

" We need to find the recipe and gather all the ingredients," she concluded. She looked around the extensive pantry, which was bigger than her kitchen at home, and found five bags of kisses. "Ok here it is. Kaoru, I want you to get me the flour-as in F-L-O-U-R, not the plant, the sugar and baking soda. Hikaru, find the peanut butter, eggs and milk. I'll get the rest."

"What about me?" asked a sad Tamaki. She avoided him on purpose. Who knew what he would come up with?

"Find the kisses," she answered.

"YAY!" He began the hunt. He searched in the oven, on the table and in the dishwasher. He finally found them…in Haruhi's hand.

"Look! They are right there!" he said excitedly.

"Very good, Tamaki-sempai," she giggled. He could be such an idiot, but at least he was happy. "Since Kyouya-sempai wants a lot, lets make five bags of kisses worth."

"Yes!" the twins saluted.

The mission began. They had a system going where Haruhi would yell out the ingredient and the amount then the boys would take turns putting it in. Once the first batch was done Haruhi did a taste test.

"YUCK!" she spit it out. A look of disgust spread across her face.

"Is it that gross?" asked Hikaru. He took a bit… and spit it back out. "EWW!" Hikaru started jumping up and down-like that would get rid of the taste.

"Hikaru," said a concerned brother. "Hikaru are you OK?" Then he ran and got him a glass of water for him and Haruhi. Kaoru comforted his brother and tried to help him (Haruhi was having a lot of problems too, but in the mind of Kaoru she wasn't as important). They both gulped it down in seconds, regained composure, then bitched about the dough.

"Kaoru, whatever you do, don't taste that dough. I would never be able to get that image of pain on your face out of my head," whispered Hikaru.

Kaoru smiled and hugged his brother.

"Daughter, are you better?"

Haruhi coughed and complained "That was the worst dough ever! What did we do wrong?" She looked over the ingredients. They did everything listed, but it was horri-then it dawned on her what had happened.

"Tamaki-sempai."

"Y-yes?"

"What container did you use when you brought me the sugar?"

"Um…That one."

"What does the label say?"

Silence, then a whisper.

"Salt."

"What was that?"

"Salt," he said more clearly.

"Tamaki-sempai, you idiot! You used salt instead of sugar!"

Here is another instant where we can find Tamaki an extraordinary person. Instead of getting mad or depressed, he squealed "You're so cute when you're angry!"

Haruhi had no comment towards this. She turned robotically towards the dough and threw it all away. After a few moments, she looked at him; "Next time read it!"

"Ok" was the happy reply.

Take two;

They went to work again. This time they made sure all the ingredients were right. Haruhi had to use the bathroom and left the twins in charge of mixing it. Tamaki's job was to watch. "Can I put the eggs in?" he asked.

"No!" the twins said together.

"The flour?"

"No."

"The sugar?"

Evil death glares.

Tamaki shrank into depression. Kaoru sighed. "You can do this job, Tono."

Tamaki's excitement grew because he had a little part of becoming more commoner. His job was to start the blender. An easy job: all you had to do was flip the switch, right?

Haruhi walked in on this very moment and saw a future tragedy. She rushed forward having hopes of stopping him, but it was too late. Tamaki put the blender on full blast spreading flour all over the place. It covered all the hosts head to foot, except Tamaki who somehow make it out okay. Haruhi glared at Tamaki who retreated to his corner of woe.

There was flour everywhere; on the counter, on the floor, on their faces, in their hair. Haruhi stared into nothingness trying to regain her composer. The twins on the other hand came up with a great plan. They took a package of flour and walked over to Tamaki. Kaoru opened it and Hikaru poured it all over Tamaki. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed. This brightened Haruhi a little.

"AH!" Tamaki yelled and stormed out of the room. He went to visit Kyouya. Tamaki burst open the door and complained, "Mom, our sons poured -"

Kyouya was sleeping. The only thoughts on Tamaki's mind were "AB Blood AB Blood AB Blood Aww, Kyouya looks so adorable when he sleeps AB Blood AB Blood AB Blood." Slowly he walked out of the room not wanting to feel Kyouya's wrath if he woke up. Tamaki found a bathroom and cleaned up for a _long _time to make sure he looked as handsome as he always does.

He went back to the kitchen to find Haruhi cleaning up the last spot of the flour on the floor. Hikaru was cleaning a smudge on Kaoru that he missed. "Kaoru, you're so careless when it comes to yourself."

"I'm sorry, brother."

"It's ok. That's what I'm here for."

"Hello, everyone, I'm back!" interrupted Tamaki.

Haruhi gave him a look that a father would not want to see.

"And, I'll just be going then-"

"Oh! No you don't!" stated Haruhi. "I have a job for you that is very commoner."

"Yay! What is it?"

"Finish cleaning the floor."

"Oh!… That's lame, but whatever!"

"I'm going to go clean up now. Kaoru, Hikaru make sure he does this and nothing else."

"Yes, boss!"

She exited. Another evil twin plan was hatched. "Gees, Tono, you really made her mad," said Hikaru.

"She was complaining about you the whole time you left," added Kaoru.

"First, you took her away from studying."

"Then, you made her come here and ruin every batch of dough she had made."

Tamaki was mopping very slowly this whole time. He had big puppy eye and a pitiful pouting lip. He always ruined everything!

"She totally likes us best."

This really was a bad move by the twins.

"NUH-UH! I'm her father and she loves me more than you two!"

"Nope," they said in unison.

"We gave her a ride here," said Hikaru.

"And we didn't screw up her cookies," added Kaoru.

All this made Tamaki more and more upset. Did she really love them more? Two against one, come on. Of course they would be more lovable.

Poor idiot.

Tamaki went back to his corner and sat there staring.

Haruhi came back spotless.

Take three.

"Ok, we need to make them right this time. No more screw ups," she concluded entering the room. "Which means, Tamaki-sempai."

"Y-yes?"

"Stay where you are. You will be most helpful there," Tamaki put his head down with a pout. "Don't worry. We'll find something for you to do. All right twins. Here we go again." Haruhi felt bad about yelling at him. She really did care for him, but at the rate they were going, they would be there tomorrow still trying to get it right.

Haruhi and the twins tried another time. Tamaki watched as his sadness grew more and more how good the three of the worked together.

They finished the dough in record timing and Haruhi still felt bad about yelling at Tamaki. She walked over to him with a bit of dough. "Tamaki-sempai, would you like to be the first to try the dough?"

Nothing could have pleased him more.

He ate the dough right off her finger. Delicious, and the dough was really good too.

"Wow! Haruhi. That was great! I wish I could have helped."

"You did by sitting here."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but you were being very clumsy."

"Haruhi, do you like the twins more then me because they are more handy?"

Silence. Then Haruhi laughed so hard she was rolling on the ground. Tamaki was confused.

"Tamaki-sempai, you truly are an idiot."

Tamaki took this as he was an idiot because he finally realized this now. He never felt more depressed by Haruhi.

"Of course, I like you as much as the twins. If anything more!"

"R-really?"

"Yes. Without you there would have been no host club which means I would have been a work-a-holic and not the happy person I am today."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. Everyone has their own special qualities. Yours is being clumsy and making people happy."

Tamaki hugged her so tightly that she could hardly breath… or have the normal pale color of her skin turn blue. Blue was more fashionable at the moment. Tamaki didn't care though (even though he would if she suffocated, but whatever) all he cared about was that Haruhi called him special. There was a dose of "Nan-nah-boo-boo twins. I'm special" in his mind.

He let go, linked arms with her and walked back to where the twins were. "Haha, Twins! She does love me!"

Haruhi gave them a confused look which they just shrugged at.

"What are you talking about, Tono?" asked Hikaru.

Tamaki looked like he was going to burst, but took a deep breath and murmured never mind.

Next step; baking.

Haruhi gave them all a job, even Tamaki, for the baking process. There were a lot of steps. Haruhi's job was to roll the dough into balls.

"Then, Tamaki-sempai you are going to roll the balls in sugar and put them on the tray."

"Are you sure that I wont screw it up?"

"Tamaki-sempai, if you screw this up, you have serious problems."

"Ok!"

"Each tray should have five rows of four. Can you do that?"

"Yes, daughter!"

"Now for the twins. Where are the kisses?" she said looking around.

The twins smiled and looked at each other. Kaoru walked to her right side while Hikaru walked to her left. They each kissed her cheek.

"AHHH! Get your hands off my daughter!" yelled Tamaki. Haruhi barely seemed to notice what happened. She simply said "No, I meant the candy."

The twins were in burst of hysteria while Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and held her close. "Why do you always let them sexually abuse you? That's what it is! Abuse!" he said protectively.

"Your the one who is abusing me right now Tamaki-sempai."

"Why does everything I do backfire on me?" he wondered, then gasped. "I know, they put a spell on you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That is why you always let them abuse you! You're cursed by the twins!"

"No," said an offended Kaoru. "We might be 'Little Devils,' but we don't do witchcraft."

"Yeah, that would be Nekozawa who would do the witchcraft," reasoned Hikaru.

"Why doesn't any one believe me?" asked Tamaki.

"It's because you make weird accusation," stated Kaoru.

"That doesn't even make sense, Tono."

"And you make a big deal out of little things, Tamaki-sempai."

He stared. "Why is everyone being mean to me today?"

"We were just being honest, Tono," stated the twins in unison.

"Am I really that bad?"

"How many times do we have to say it, Tamaki-sempai. WE LOVE YOU! Now stop being depressed."

"Yes, daughter. I will stop. Only for you! Well maybe Kyouya too, but it is fun to annoy him with my ways," he concluded. "Back to the cookies!"

"Ok, where were we? Oh yes! Kaoru your job is to put the trays in and out of the oven and to set the timer for ten minutes. Once the minutes are up, take them out and Hikaru will put the unwrapped kisses in the middle of each cookie and put the tray back in for thirty seconds. Then, I want Hikaru to bring them to these cooling racks and bring the tray back to us."

"This is a mighty operation, but we're up for it," stated Kaoru.

"Who knew making cookies was so hard?" asked Hikaru.

"It's not," she answered. "You guys just make it hard. So, while the oven is warming up, you two can start unwrapping the kisses and Tamaki-sempai and I will start rolling the dough."

"Lets do this," said a happy Tamaki.

They had three trays (only one could fit in the oven though) and a heck of a lot of dough. Haruhi rolled the first ball between her fingers. Tamaki watched in amazement. "All you have to do is roll the ball in the sugar and put it on the tray," she told him.

"I hope I won't fail you!"

"If you fail this sempai, then I will have to disinherit you as my father."

Tamaki turned white, but at least she called him father! Slowly he rolled the ball back and forth in the sugar making sure there was no spot without it. Once he thought it was done well enough, he put it on the try in a place where he could put others.

Haruhi watched him in amusement. He did it with such care. She realized she was staring at him. No, she was just looking at him. _He's so gorgeous _said another part of her. _Well, of course he is_, fired back the other part, _he's king of the Host Club_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki yelling "I did it!" over and over, jumping up and down.

"Good job, sempai!" said Haruhi.

"So, do you want to disown me?"

"Not today."

The twins were doing a good job, too. It took them awhile to figure out how to unwrap them, but they discovered if you pull on the paper string first, the operation is less messy.

The oven beeped showing that it was at the right degree to start baking. It was an exciting moment for them as Kaoru put the first tray in and set the timer for 10 minutes. Haruhi and Tamaki kept on making the dough even though all the trays were filled. They wanted to save time for later because they had a lot of dough.

"You know," said Haruhi five minutes from the first tray to end, "It's a good thing Hunny-sempai isn't here."

"Why is that?" asked Tamaki.

"Because all this dough looks so good. He would probably have eaten it all by now."

Tamaki laughed.

"What an adorable laugh," thought Haruhi. "Oh! There I go again. Am I seriously starting to have feelings for a guy who thinks he's my father and can't make cookie dough properly? This is ridiculous! I don't like him! Even if his smile and laugh is gorgeous."

Haruhi sigh at her dilemma. Her work slowed down.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? You have been rolling that ball for about two minutes now," said a concerned handsome guy with a great smile and laugh.

"Oh, sorry sempai. I was just thinking."

"About what? Me?"

This startled her. She tried to keep it cool, but she hates lying to her friends. (She lies everyday pretending she's a guy and it gets tiresome). She decided to say it sarcastically.

"Oh! Yes, sempai. I'm always thinking of you."

"Really? YAY!!"

Haruhi forgot that Tamaki had no idea what sarcasm is. She was happy that he was excited that she thought about him…always. If that made any sense. Maybe he does have feelings for her. "Yeah," she thought. "Fatherly feeling."

The buzzer rang. Everyone froze. It was very exciting as Kaoru reach in and grabbed the tray. Right away Hikaru was there putting on the kisses.

The cookies smelt so wonderful. Hopefully Kyouya would like them.

The buzzer rang again. Hikaru was busy opening the kisses because they had half a bag left. Kaoru went to grab the cookies, but-

"AHH!," Kaoru yelled. He forgot to use an oven mitt and burned his hand. Hikaru went running over to him. "KAORU!"

Kaoru was near tears and bent over in pain. Hikaru went over to his brother and guided him to the closest sink. The cold water of the faucet seemed to help with the pain.

Haruhi quick grabbed the tray out of the oven and made Kaoru an ice pack. She would have gone to him first but Hikaru was taking good care of him.

Hikaru was so worried about his brother he could barely talk. He stared at this brother's hand hoping the water was helping.

"I'm sorry," stammered Kaoru. "I'm sorry I put you though all this trouble."

Tears started to form in Hikaru's eyes.

Haruhi gave Hikaru the ice pack. Hikaru took Kaoru's hand, kissed it, then put on the ice pack.

"N-n-no Kaoru," he said through tears. "I-it's all MY FAULT! I should have been there to remind you! I was opening those stupid kisses. Please forgive me!"

Hikaru rested his head against Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru was taken by surprise. He hugged his brother and held on tight.

They stayed like this for a while. Kaoru broke it, wanting to get back to the cookies. Hikaru protested saying that his brother is not going to work injured. Kaoru had a sad look on his face because this commoner task was lots of fun.

"Why don't you two switch?" asked Haruhi. "Hikaru can put them in and out and Kaoru can put in the kisses."

Hikaru agreed to this because he wanted to cure his brother's pain. Maybe this will take his mind off of it.

"You guy ready to start working again?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes!" they said in unison smiling at each other.

The rest of the batches went more smoothly. Haruhi and Tamaki finished rolling the dough, but still had more trays to make up.

The twins were doing well also. Kaoru's hand was healing and he was working on the cookies very well. Hikaru was doing fine with Kaoru's job. They did everything on time and never forgot the oven mitt.

They were all hanging out with only two trays left to be bake when Tamaki decided this was boring.

"Why don't we try one of the cookies?" suggested Haruhi.

Haruhi grabbed one and took a bite of it. Tamaki, remember, is an idiot. When she said one cookie, he thought they split one cookie. He took a bite of the other half which made their lips touch.

Haruhi stood there in shock and started blushing. Luckily, Tamaki was busy eating so she had time to regain herself. "What is something I would say in a situation like this?" she thought.

"I eat was going to that," she stammered out.

What she meant to say was "I was going to eat that" but the 'kiss' got her all mixed up.

"Um… I mean-"

"These are delicious! I can understand why your not talking properly. These cookies blocked your senses!"

"Yeah, that must be it." Sure let's go with that.

Thirty minutes later the last batch came out. The four host were excited to finally give the cookies to Kyouya. They found some boxes to put them in and found a spare one especially for Hunny. He would love these too.

They walked excitedly to Kyouya's room with a ton of cookies. They knocked on Kyouya's door. He might still be sleeping, but to their relief he was awake. Tamaki barged into the room.

"MOMMY! We made you lots of cookies!" shouted Tamaki.

"I can see that," he replied. He laughed as Haruhi and the twins had big boxes of cookies while Tamaki had absolutely nothing. Haruhi and the twins put down the boxes with a sigh of exhaustion.

Tamaki grabbed a cookie and gave it to Kyouya. Kyouya reached for the cookie, but Tamaki shook his head no. Kyouya sighed and opened his mouth which Tamaki happily put the cookie in. Kyouya seemed to enjoy the cookie.

"These cookies are very good," he said maybe he would get better now he has the cookies because he sure is not acting like it yet. " Considering you four made them. It took you quiet a while."

Normal Kyouya was returning.

Haruhi sighed with exhaustion saying "You have no idea what we've been though." She collapsed on Kyouya's bed right across his legs. She didn't care that people were surprised that she did this; all that mattered was she was exhausted and this bed was comfy. Cookie making with three selfish rich guys was some tough business. Kyouya wasn't complaining that this attractive girl decided to lay on him, either.

Tamaki thought that this meant it was lay by Kyouya time, one of his favorite times along with bothering Haruhi time. Tamaki bounded on the bed and hugged Kyouya. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her to lay between them.

What a fan girl's dream spot, huh?

Haruhi was so intimidated. Tamaki smiled at her which made her heart flutter. She looked over at Kyouya who had a suspicious look on his face. He was getting better.

"Well, guys plus Haruhi," said Tamaki after a while. "I think we should leave mom to get some rest."

They were shocked that Tamaki was willing to leave Kyouya alone, but agreed with him.

Tamaki was determined to take Haruhi home, but the twin's limo came first and they grabbed her last second. He sighed watching his 'children' go home.

It was the end to a perfect day. (Tamaki has a lot of perfect days, though).

/Next Monday/

"Hunny-sempai, did you have a good time in New York?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes! Haru-chan! The best time ever. The Chocolate Factory was so good my father bought it for me! And Takashi had a good time too. It was sooo much fun!" squealed Hunny.

"He bought it?" questioned an amazed Haruhi.

"Yes, Haru-chan!"

Oh! To be rich.

"Hunny-sempai, Tamaki- sempai, the twins and I made cookies over the weekend for Kyouya-sempai. We saved you some." Haruhi handed him the small bag. He gave one to Mori then inhaled the rest.

"Wow, those were good, Haru-chan!"

"Yes," said Mori.

Haruhi barely had time to react, she was amazed at how fast he ate.

"How is Kyo-chan?" asked Hunny.

She shrugged, she had not seen him yet today.

The trio walking towards the Third Music Room which was very crowded today. Hikaru and Kaoru can running to them. "Haruhi!" they yelled.

"What's up, guy?" she asked.

"You'll never guess what Kyouya did," panted Kaoru.

"He is selling the cookies we made, pictures of us making them and a freaking DVD of us."

"What?!" she yelled.

"It's true," said Kyouya coming out of no where. "There are camera's built almost everywhere in my house. I recorded all of it."

Haruhi sighed. "Only you can find merit in being sick."

Kyouya laughed and agreed with her.

Then Haruhi realized this meant that ALL the Host Club Fangirls would see her daydreaming of Tamaki.

Kyouya noticed her worried expression and smiled in amusement.

"Do not worry," he whispered. "I didn't put them in."

Haruhi blushed and thanked him. Tamaki was walking towards them now which deepened her blush. He was intercepted by a bunch of fangirls though. She smiled at Kyouya when a group attacked her. Kyouya looked pleased.

"That was so sweet of you to help Tamaki-sempai with the cookies!" one said daydreaming.

Haruhi let it go. She was in a good mood and was happy to have a good friend like Tamaki. She might have a little crush now, but it may pass or turn into something both of them will enjoy. She hopes to remain friends with him for a long time.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes, Tamaki-sempai?"

"The girls want to make cookies with us!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the Third Music Room which was strangely turned into a kitchen.

"NO!"

The End

**Yay, thanks for reading. Hope you like it! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please leave a comment and attack me with joy! (- don't actually come to my house and attack me…that would be creepy :O).**

**THANK YOU BETA! Your help was fabulous. I command everyone bow to Living in a fantasy because without her this fanfic would have been awful. **

**Every bit of twincest is dedicated to Living in a fantasy and the hints of Kyouya and Haruhi is for twlight09 who is my own Kyouya. XD **

**BYE!**


End file.
